gotosleepfandomcom-20200213-history
Xaiver Lars
Beeotch! Talk about these hoes Big.. I got a bitch that suck my dick til I nut Spit it on my gut and slurp that shit back up Ain't that a slut (HELL YEA) she even take it in the butt Fuck for bout a hour, now she want a golden shower You didn't know that we be pissin on hoes, bitch (BEOTCH) Luke and Biggie straight shittin on hoes, bitch (BEOTCH) Lick your toes, bitch? (BEOTCH) Fuck no, you must be crazy Squirt in your face and then I'm Swayze (bitch) Recognize G, straight up, I can't knock ya After Big Poppa, fuck ALL of Junior M.A.F.I.A. The whole clique, dick sucked, ass licked Leave your number by the phone, bring yo' ass on home I roam in Lexuses and Benzes, the fly way With the flyest bitch gettin head on the highway (ridin) My way deep throat on Luke's boat When the moon rises, I'm cumin in her eyes-es (do it) Just the way players play Leave it up to me, I get fucked all day (yeah) Sucked all day, smokin blunts, countin cheese Fucking bitches til they assholes bleed What you say ba-by All I want is hoes, big booty hoes Check it out, here's another one All I want is hoes, big booty hoes Don't take em to the crib unless they bonin Uhh.. uhh.. Biggie bag bitches from barbecues to barmitzvah's The dick don't fit, use your lips cause.. (use em) I'm feelin kinda itchy for a quickie Don't take off your coat, all you got to do is lick me Me eat you, I beat you, then greet you to the door bitch Cause I don't love you no more Which one of these hoes in the lobby wanna slob me You know me, I like my dick Brown like Bobby Jim Duke shoot, then the bitch get the boot unless she lick ass and blow dicks like flutes I like em cute, round tits and fat asses Educated, so I can bust off on they glasses I wanna cum on your tongue and gums, all night The bitch drink nuts by the pint Drink it bitch! All of these hoes do that shit All I want is hoes, big booty hoes Check it out, here's another one All I want is hoes, big booty hoes Don't take em to the crib unless they bonin It's after midnight, it's time to come up Fuckin with some sluts tryin to bust a nut I ain't seen this many hoes in a long time I wanna make em all mine (get down hoe) but it's gettin kinda late, and I cain't wait Bitch fuck a first date I pulled out my dick, she called me rude.. .. but then she ate it like food (tramp) Then she noticed the limp and the whip Recognize game, you've been pimped by a pimp Throw all that trick shit, out the window You come up short tryin to doubt the pimp hoe Too Short baby, straight from Oakland Hoe money is my fix and I can't be broken Freak bitches all on my dick We on some Brooklyn - Oakland, California shit (beotch!) All I want is hoes, big booty hoes Check it out, here's another one All I want is hoes, big booty hoes Don't take em to the crib unless they bonin You knew I was a dog when you met me bitch (BITCH) Ha ha, fo' sho' (YEAHH) Tell you anything you wanna hear right about now To the spot, that's where we goin baby See we goin to the spot Do our thang like we always do You ain't know?